The Wolf Inside Of ME
by Vicky Ravenwooch
Summary: Después de Que Edward se va, y de la muerte de Charlie, Bella descubre grandes secretos sobre su vida... Era Charlie el verdadero padre de Bella? Y Si no lo era... Quien es entonces? En tramites de adopcion con Wanda-Marie840
1. PROLOGO

_Ellos se encontraban frente a ella.. con sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa... _

_Jamas imaginaron verla ahi... parada frente a ellos, como si los a~os nunca hubieran pasado... _

_Ella no se quedaba atras... Ellos estaban ahi, exatamente iguales a como los re__cordaba, pero aun as,i su memoria no les hacia justicia... _

_Ella permanecia aun agazapada frente a ellos, esperando __algun movimiento para atacar..._


	2. Capitulo 1: Charlie

Hola a tods, Gracias, verodelprado, por avisarme de los errores ortograficos, gracias a eso, decidi arreglarlo, pero me di cuenta de que a la historia le faltaba un poco de drama y explicacion, y decidi cambiar una que otra cosa de la historia. Esta vez, Bella NO sabe que Jacob es un licantropo y aqui ya se olvido de Edward y todo eso... no se si les guste, por eso lo puse como capitulo 2 y ustedes opinan...

Capitulo 1

Mi vida habia cambiado por completo durante los ultimos meses…

En todo este tiempo que ha pasado, mi vida dejo de ser normal... Bueno, tan normal como era posible con mi magnetismo a los accidentes... Simplemente, todo dejo de ser tan complicado desde aquel dia en que Cullen y su familia se fueron... Los meses habian pasado deprisa y ya no me dolia pensar en El. Simplemente, ignoraba lo mas posible todo lo que tuviese que ver con los Cullen y punto...

Hoy era lunes, y habian pasado cuatro meses desde aquel dia en el bosque. Me dirigia a mi casa tan pronto como Sali del Instituto. Habia dejado de tener contacto con mis compañeros, y ni siquiera me importaba. Me conformaba simplemente con mi mejor amigo, Jacob, quien fue la persona que logro sacarme de la depresion... El siempre esta conmigo, y se preocupa por mi... Si no fuera por mi loca idea de las motocicletas, Jacob nunca se hubiera convertido en mi mejor amigo, y, talvez, jamas hubiese dejado atras todo lo que paso con Ellos...

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me habia dado cuenta de que ya habia llegado a la casa, y tampoco de que la Patrulla de Charlie estaba aparcada frente al porche. Algo que era muy extraño, ya que siempre llegaba a no menos de las 6 de la tarde...

Aparque mi camioneta, una Chevy del 54 , justo detras de la patrulla, recoji mi mochila, y entre a la casa...

Al entrar, todo estaba en silencio.

-Papa? – pregunte tan alto como mi voz me lo permitia.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta.—Donde estas?— Nadie contesto.

Derepente, Escuche un ruido en la parte superior de la casa.

- Papa? – pregunte de nuevo mientras subia lentamente las escaleras – Papa, que estas haciendo? Donde estas? – Al decir esto, Escuche otro ruido, pero este, estaba segura, venia de mi habitacion... me acerque a la puerta de esta y la abri con lentitud.

-Papa que haces en mi... Papa!—Al abrir la puerta, encontre a Charlie en el suelo,inmovil. Su cuello retorcido, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado. Al mirar su rostro, grite con fuerza... Sus ojos estaban abiertos, sin ese brillo de vida, pero aun asi, podia ver el miedo y la sorpresa en ellos... No supe desde cuando, pero estaba sollozando con fuerzas.

"Victoria" pense. Ella era la unica que podria haber hecho algo tan atroz. Escuche el sonido gota cayendo y Alce mi rostro. Frente a mi vi lo que no me habia percatado antes...

"Muy pronto obtendre mi Vendetta, Isabella"

En la pared de enfrente yacian estas palabras, escrito en una especie de liquido rojizo...

Me tomo solo unos segundos percatarme de lo que era... Sangre... La Sangre de Charlie...

Tenia que hacer algo... No podia seguir en esa habitacion, sin pensar que era mi culpa... mi culpa y de nadie mas...

Aun sollozando, corri hasta la planta inferior en busca de el telefono. Solo se me ocurria una persona a la cual llamar...

Lo encontre sobre la mesa de la cocina y marque los numeros con rapidez...

Al tercer timbre, una voz ronca contesto:

-''Hola?''-  
-'' Jake?'' – Pregunte casi sin aire.  
- Bella? Que pasa? –pregunto.  
-''Debes...Venir...Por...favor...''- dije con desesperacion. Sin poder aguantar mas, comence a llorar con fuerza.  
-''Pero que pasa? Estas llorando?-  
-Ven.. Porfavor..- y asi, sin mas, cai en una profunda oscuridad...


	3. Jacob Pov

**Jacob POV**

Ring. Ring. ¡RING!  
El telefono sonaba a lo lejos...  
-¡Jacob! ¿Podrias contestar? Es que estoy un poco ocupado!- Grito Billy

-¡Ya voy!- Conteste, mientras me levantaba e iba en busca del telefono.

-¿Hola?- Conteste. 

-¡¿Jake?-Se escucho una voz triste y ronca... 

-¿Bella?- Pregunte extrañado... 

-Debes... venir... Por favor- Escuche que decia, mientras se hechaba a llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Pero que pasa?- Pregunte preocupado... nunca la habia escuchado tan dolida. Tendra que ver con los Chupasangres? No... Ella ya lo habia superado... Entonces, que sucedia? -¿Porque estas llorando?Bella, contestame!-

-Ven... ¡Por favor!- Dijo,antes de que la linea se cortara... 

Me tomo solo unos segundos comprender que debia hacer. Deje el telefono caer con un ruido estruendoso, y corri hacia al auto con todas mis fuerzas. 

-¡Jacob! ¿Quien era?- Escuche mi padre gritar, mientras se acercaba.-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto con un semblante extrañado.

-A casa de Bella.- Dije con voz seca mientras encendia el auto y aceleraba.

"¿Que habra pasado para que Bella llamase asi?..." Pense."... y mas de esa forma...tan desesperada...?"

Mi mente corria con velocidad, tratando de encontrar la razon de su llamada, mientras me acercaba mas y mas a la casa...

Tan pronto me baje del auto en casa del Jefe Swan, Lo primero de lo que me pude percatar,Gracias a mi "pequeño problema peludo" fue en un olor extraño... Lo habia olido antes, y no tenia ninguna duda de que era... Sangre...

Rapidamente, avanze hacia el interior de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y el olor a sangre se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Segui el olor rapidamente, hasta llegar a la Habitacion de Bella...Preocupado y ajetreado, abri la puerta y Lo que vi dentro fue lo mas espantozo que jamas habia visto... Charlie...

Baje las escaleras rapidamente, buscando a Bella, la cual no encontraba...

Bella!—Grite al verla en el suelo del comedor, desmayada. Avanze hacia ella, la levante rapidammente, y la llevaba hacia el auto.

Tan pronto la deje en el auto, corri hacia el bosque, y entre en fase.

Que suerte... Sam esta en Fase..

" SAM!" Dije, mentalmente.

" Que pasa Jacob?" contesto. 

" Necesito que vengan a la casa del Jefe Swan, y suban rapidamente al segundo piso. YA!"

" Porque?"

" Solo vengan!"

" Iremos de inmediato" dijo.

Sali de Fase y volvi al auto, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba un allido ensordecedor..

Bella aun se encontraba desmayada... En su rostro se lograban ver pequeñas lagrimas, ya secas... Acaricie su cabello, y luego encendi el auto, acelerando hasta la reserva


	4. Otro Nuevo Aviso

Querids Lectores:

Lamento no haber Actualizado la historia pero(y espero que no me maten) me ha entrado la Fiebre Potter. O.o lo se! Horrible! Pero no se preocupen sigo siendo una Twilighter! Pero por el momento no tengo ninguna idea para ella! Bueno, Si tengo. Pero, no se como continuarla! Ya veran esta tarde empezare a Escribirlo todo con mi editora Favorita ;) Rosanaa'

Espero que no me envien a Los Volturis!


	5. Aviso de adopcion

Chicos, Esto no es una actualización. Sé que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero, la verdad, he perdido interés por ésta historia. No quiero que la historia muera, porque la verdad el hilo de la historia no es tan malo, y se que a muchos le había gustado.

Por eso he decidido dar la historia en adopción, pero me gustaría darle la historia a una persona que realmente le interese continuar o editar esta historia. Por favor, si a alguien le interesa que se comunique conmigo por medio de un Review o un PM.

Me gustaría que me dijeran lo que les gustaría hacer con la historia, ya que quiero al menos saber a quien le entrego la historia y saber que pasará con ella xD

Gracias a Todos los que han dedicado un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia

~SlytherinMistress-MadameMalfoy


	6. Nueva Autora de la Historia

_**NOTA DE AUTORA:**_

_Hola a todos, yo soy Vicky Ravenwooch, pero antes me conocian como Slytherin-Princess-Madame-Malfoy, Pero decidi cambiarlo a uno mas facil de memorizar, y mas corto. Pero no es por eso que les estoy escribiendo._

_Estoy muy contenta, ya que, una persona, a la cual realmente creo que puede hacerle justicia, se ha ofrecido para continuar esta historia._

_Su nombre es Wanda-Marie840, y estara publicando y continuando la historia muy pronto. Espero que las personas que me apoyaron en esta historia vayan a visitar a mi bebe al perfil de Wanda, y la sigan apoyando a ella como lo hicieron conmigo._

_Con amor, Vicky._


End file.
